


弥补

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dark Harry, Female Severus Snape, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past others/Severus Snape, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Top Harry Potter, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 要素预警：强奸致怀孕、未经同意的生理改造、孕期性爱，强奸→诱奸→调奸
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Other(s)
Kudos: 19





	弥补

**Author's Note:**

> 要素预警：强奸致怀孕、未经同意的生理改造、孕期性爱，强奸→诱奸→调奸

赫敏坐在我跟前，我看见她脸色苍白，嘴唇也只是淡淡的粉色，说真的，我有点心疼她。但一联想到她要说什么，忽然，这种悲悯就更浓了——“哈利，你……知道吗？”我压住了扬眉的冲动，偏头盯着她。

她低头蠕动了一会儿，我无聊地用食指点了点桌边，终于，她抬头说，“斯内普教授被强奸了。”

嗯。

所以呢？你要怎么做？我发问，但很快后悔浮了出来——我应该再谨慎些，至少，说得再担心些，但我说得太平淡了……她会不会发现什么呢？我端详她。她没有。

她似乎愧疚地垂下了头，有那么一瞬我几乎想笑：她在干嘛？这和她有什么关系吗？斯内普被强奸，又不是她做的，而且事情已经发生了，不是吗？

但她听不见我这些心里话，她只是艰难地喘息了一阵子。我看着她的手拧紧，然后瞟了下她的发际线，那里蒙满了汗；“怪我。”不知道过了多久，她轻轻地说。

我真的笑了。“为什么呢？”

“如果不是我，哈利，如果我不请他赴宴，他不会在中途离席，也不会发生那种事……”我为她末尾的颤抖和哭腔蹙眉（当然，表面上看是这样）。

“这不能怪你。”

“不，”她执拗地摇摇头，眼泪顺着脸颊打在风衣中间微微露出来的牛仔裤上，“这就是我的错。”

真不是。我咂舌，倒了杯茶，推给她。并没有额外说什么，因为我该说的都说完了。

这确实不是她的错。

那天，她也邀请了我。

这才是重点，但我不会和她说，因为我暂时还不想别人知道这件事：我强奸了斯内普。

听起来很可怕，是不是？然而我不觉得这怪我。

那天，他穿了件新衣服，一件我见所未见的衣服，还围了纱巾。他的头发卷成了规整端庄的发髻，分毫不油腻，他戴了拉绒手套，长裙裹出了他纤瘦、玲珑的曲线……很美，纵使5年了，每每想到他现在的模样，我依然会欲火焚身。

是的，没错，1998年6月之后，他成了女人。

这件事一开始让我接受不来。

因为我费解怎么毒素要他不得不变性，但我很快为此感激：他会是我的。

我看得出他喜欢我，这不是错觉。他的眼睛骗不了人，每次见到我的时候他瞧着都很开心，而且会主动拥抱我，会恬不知耻地用他柔软的胸脯磨蹭我的手臂，会把脸依在我胸膛。

他喜欢我。我就知道；可他是个婊子。他在勾引我的同时也勾引了别人——那个法国佬。我永远铭记那天。

斯内普坐在漆面斑驳的桌子上，两手撑着桌面，纤长的腿从黑袍下伸开，那根棕头发的按摩棒蹲在他双腿间，然后一声声闷哼在空气中水合。我听得见我的指甲挖进门框，崩裂的声音；

我沿着活点地图发现他们在废弃的教室里做爱。

我为此恨他，但现在，我不恨了。

他属于我了。

那天，我捂住他的嘴把他拖行到树林里的时候，不光把春药涂在了他私处，我还给他灌注了方便他受孕的药——我先让他高潮了一次，然后才把管子扎进他体内，药液撑得他小腹微微鼓起来，我这才把管嘴小心地从他宫颈抽出来。

拔到了一半的时候，他痉挛着又攀上了巅峰，我不得不把管子暂时留在他体内——他太紧了。一高潮，连花骨朵儿都咬紧管子，当然，我操进去的时候也受到了这种待遇；

他喘息声很色情，他的手紧紧抓住我的手，但这并没有阻止我揉捏他的乳房；他并不大，但弹性和柔软度绝对上乘。

我沿着他的脊椎骨开始舔，起初，他僵硬了起来，但很快，很快，他就呻吟了（也可能是因为我每次快插慢抽，研磨他的子宫口）。我的手指轻松拨开他的包皮揉弄他肉红色的豆子，他哀哀地叫了一声，接着按住了自己的小肚子，我知道，那是因为我把他的子宫口磨开了——药液冲刷着我的龟头和他的肉屄，我低头拱着他汗津津的肩头，药液没漏出来。

我的鸡巴还在他体内，他的肉窍被我搞得一塌糊涂，我几乎能感觉到他破损的处女膜都紧贴着我的鸡巴根。“哈……哈——啊！”

我奋力给予了最后一击的瞬间，他把屁股狠狠压在了我的鸡巴上，我感觉到他张大了嘴——我的西弗勒斯，我抱着他瘫软的躯体，委屈地咽下了我要说的这句话。

我不能让他知道那是我。

对，我自私，我恶心，我该死，我强奸了他，他甚至怀了孕——我的孩子，但我不想让他恨我。

所以我瞒天过海。我猫哭耗子似的打发走了赫敏，然后甩了一捧飞路粉去见他。

他躺在病床上，形销骨立。

虽然早有预感但我依然忍不住顿了下。有什么不对劲。

我站住了脚，微风吹开了帘子，我瞥见他通红着脸似乎在做什么——他的手放在被子下。我几乎心如擂鼓，反应过来的时候我已经幻影移形到了他身后，通过透视咒，我看得见三根手指深深陷进了他深粉色的牝户里，已经怀孕4个月大的肚子（我酿的药很特殊）隐隐约约被他遮掩但他另一只手正盘过他饱胀的乳头，那里似乎还有我不久前放下的手印。

我看着他，情不自禁。

他原本蜡黄的脸早因为变成了女人，白皙、细腻，头发柔软得像一团云，扑在枕套上。他的腿颤抖地夹在一起，双眸紧闭，两抹红晕涂在脸颊上，我看见他的腿根和鬓角都湿漉漉一片。

我忍不住轻轻吻了吻他的脸，他没有睁眼，但却立刻钳住了我的手。

我的手被他拉到了被子下，隔着裤子被他按在衔着他三根手指的私处。

当我用魔法把右手穿过他的裤子直抵他鼓溜溜的豆子时，他发出了一声小小地呻吟，我感觉到他的手指开始动弹起来，每一下，我都能通过指尖的豆子感觉到——他动得很厉害，牝户都跟着被拉扯，我几乎觉得他把小拇指也挤了进去；

当我跪下，舔他的屄时，虽然还隔着一层湿漉漉的布，但我能感觉到手指在我舌头上滑动，他还在动。

当我蹬掉裤子把鸡巴接近他的肉窍的时候，他哆嗦了几下，往前爬。我怕他掉下去，于是下意识伸手捞，但我也不妨碍他跑：跑吧。

西弗勒斯，我好爱你……所以，我放你走。

他艰难地抽出手指，体液被带到了枕头上，枕头被塞到了他肚子下，我难以置信地盯着他对我拱起了臀。绵软的臀肉从我指缝往外漏的时候，我的龟头小心地摩擦他丰沛的阴部的时候，他主动扒掉裤子，拉歪内裤，甚至把屄往我鸡巴上套的时候，我依然难以置信。

然后欣喜若狂。

这一次，感觉很不一样。

我说不清究竟为什么，但就是不一样。

高潮之后，我准备施一个清洁咒，但一只手按住了我。

玛瑙似的黑眼睛静静地看着我。

我看得见我丑陋、悲哀的嘴脸。

“哈利，”他轻声说。或者说，我没法肯定他到底说没说话，可我感觉到他的手温柔地抬起了我低下去的脸。眼泪莫名其妙涌了上来，我无耻地扑到了他怀里，他把我的手轻轻覆在了他的小腹上。

我们一言不发，

我们娓娓而谈。

“那晚……你知道——”我恨不得杀了我自己。

他吻了我一下，蜻蜓点水，没有承认，也没有否认，但我感觉他贴着我的嘴唇对我说了句话：

弥补我。

**Author's Note:**

> 别骂我，求你了。


End file.
